


Satisfaction

by chrobins



Series: the little things [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: well, I blame this on @isshikisenpai (twitter), but I combined three prompts into one...I'll probably make the last prompt into it's own little fic uwu
please enjoy this little confession and kiss!
P.S. it's set on Yuri's 18th birthday <3





	

Yuri likes the smell of hugging Otabek. It smells of rich leather, because of the jacket he wears, the slight twinge of gasoline, and the scent of the ocean soaking into him. “You remind me of Hasetsu.” Yuri says, just as Otabek is parking their bike off a secluded, windy road on the coast near Barcelona.

  


“Hasetsu?” Otabek questions, helping Yuri off the bike and hanging their helmets on the handles.

  


“Mm.” Yuri nods, following the other skater and keeping to his side. “It’s nice...you would really like it.” He reminisces the view of the ocean, how similarly the gray skies look, how the seagulls flying by are the same in Japan. Otabek picks a comfortable spot on the grassy cliff, overlooking the Balearic Sea. It’s far enough away from Barcelona, not too many cars passing by that it feels isolated from everything else. “We should visit.” Yuri says quietly.

  


Otabek falls down gently, letting his back fully rest upon the grass and the earth. Yuri follows suit, using one of Otabek’s arms as a pillow, canting his body towards him. “Hasetsu...what’s it like?”

  


It takes a moment for Yuri to formulate his thoughts, to let his memories roam back to all of the time he spent with Yuuri and Viktor, and everyone that lived there. “It’s small...but it’s no quiet. The people that live there are boisterous, like they love waking up each morning and breathing in the air there.” Yuri feels Otabek’s hand brushing against his shoulder, and feels a little bit more comfortable. “But you can get away there...you can go to the shore and be all by yourself and feel so small…”

  


“Do you feel that way here?” Otabek’s voice is soft, and Yuri thinks if it would have a color, it would be of the sunset.

  


“A little…” Yuri sucks in a breath. “But...right now...this feeling. I...like it.” He leans in a little closer, enjoying the feel of the leather beneath his fingers as his hand curls around the edge of Otabek’s jacket. He loves the way the salty air smells just like Otabek does, like they’re one and the same. Being by the ocean feels like being next to Otabek.

  


There was a subtle change in their relationship. When it happened, neither of them knew. Maybe it was Yuri’s maturity, maybe it was the way his anger lessened but not his passion. Maybe it was Otabek coming to terms with the fact that relationships were not that scary, and maybe it was because of Yuri that made everything seem so comfortable.

  


“Hey, Otabek.” Yuri’s voice cuts through Otabek’s thoughts, a little venom-y, like usual. “Do you remember what you said to me a year ago?” Otabek only blinks in response. “Oh, not you too. You better fuckin’ remember, Otabek.”

  


“Ah.” Otabek makes a surprised sound of panic at Yuri’s choice words. “Mmm...do you still want to know?”

  


Yuri scoffs. “I haven’t been waiting all this time for nothing. Is it really important?”

  


Otabek takes a small breath before turning his head to face Yuri. His face is calm, cool, collected, but Yuri can see the slight twitch in his jaw. As Otabek keeps his eyes on him, Yuri feels like time just...passes so slowly. The stars ahead don’t seem to move, the sound of waves disappeared...not even the wind rustled the long grasses.

  


And although Otabek seems to move so slowly, Yuri doesn’t have time to react, to process the way Otabek gets closer and Yuri can see the rich chocolate of his irises, the way he saw some specks of green, silver, blue, like the stars lived in them. 

  


“I like you.” Yuri hears from Otabek’s lips and then it feels Yuri can  _ taste _ them. He tastes sweetness on his lips, tastes the salty air on his tongue. And without realizing it, he sighs, letting his body relax before he feels that what he tastes isn’t his own mouth. 

  


Otabek’s tongue sweeps over Yuri’s, and then time flows to normal. Yuri can feel the heavy beating in his chest, feels the leather of Otabek’s jacket held tightly in his fingers, feels that his heartbeat is thumping in time to another. 

  


Once Otabek pulls away, Yuri feels lost and empty. He feels lost...because he has no idea what kind of event has transpired in front of him...wonders how they have gotten to that point. But he sees a new look to Otabek: a faint blush on his cheeks. 

  


And then Otabek’s words come back to him:  _ “I like you.” _

  


“You...like me?” Yuri asks, and Otabek can’t answer. He feels that if he opens his mouth, nothing more than a faint  squeak would come out. So he presses his lips in a line and Yuri feels so incredibly light. To avoid embarrassment, Otabek stands back up quickly and heads to his bike. He takes his helmet in his hand and keeps his back to Yuri. But he can hear the Russian behind him stand up, but not approach. 

  


“I...don’t want us to change.” Otabek finally says, gaining a little bit more courage that was Yuri can’t see how heartbroken he’d be if Yuri would reject him. “But...I like you. A lot.” He takes a deep breath. “Ever since we first met. Ever since I saw your skating...just now, I know what it’s called.” 

  


Yuri feels a strange blossoming inside him. They have been...friends to begin with. Otabek is his very first friend. But then what does Viktor mean to him? Just a role model from the start? And Yuuri...he had been annoying at first, but something changed along the way. He isn’t such a fatty pig after all. But...Otabek isn’t like them. He  _ understands _ Yuri. But...this feeling blooming inside of him...it’s only for Otabek.

  


The earth slips quickly beneath his feet until Yuri collides with a warm back, hugging Otabek from behind and lavishing in the scent of him. “Let’s get out of here…” Yuri whispers quietly, enough for Otabek to hear. He makes a small sound in agreement, fixing a helmet on Yuri before helping him on the bike. Yuri’s arms encircle around him tightly, quickly as Otabek heads for the road. 

  


As they get closer to town, driving down from the high cliff back to sea level, the bells of the church sound of, signaling the new day. At the next light they stop at, Otabek sets one hand around Yuri’s enclosed one, sitting on his waist. “Happy Birthday, Yuri.” He says loud enough over the motor of the bike before they start moving again. Yuri feels it’s one of the best gifts he has ever received. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
